


Starlight Compass

by goldfwish



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Explorer Harry, Jellyfish, M/M, Merman Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfwish/pseuds/goldfwish
Summary: In this haven, it’s like Harry is walking through the sky, never knowing where he’ll end up next.Harry finds a cave. Inside hides an aquatic angel.





	Starlight Compass

**Author's Note:**

> For the June Discord prompt "Discovery", word count of 299

Waterfall. Woken at night, stretching to the sea. Sand. Alight by the tide, shells sleeping on their shores. Cave. Tucked behind the falls, water creeping in. Forming ocean-rock sanctuary.

Inside, the moon. A boy, with hair so iridescent it glitters in a halo. A tail, forming shapes beneath the water. Scales, glowing, making everything around him shine. Jellyfish, fluttering near him like stars.

In this haven, it’s like Harry is walking through the sky, never knowing where he’ll end up next.

Harry stays with him, glorious sea angel, until the sun pushes against the dark. It forces the angel to leave, taking the stars with him, snapping Harry out of his nighttime daydream.

When he emerges from the cave, the sky is pink. He misses the deep blue.

*

The next night, Harry goes back, hoping for another glimpse of his aquatic angel. He isn’t disappointed.

He asks for his name. He doesn’t understand the reply, but the sound is every whistle and song his mother ever sang to him, soothing his restless soul. Harry tells the angel his name, weaves stories from the interesting parts of his oceanic explorations.

By the time the sky pinkens and the starlight-jellyfish start leaving, Harry is drifting, floating in the waters between sleep and wake. He thinks he sees a bright light passing, thinks he feels a whisper of warmth on his cheek, right before he sinks.

*

It’s a week before Harry can return. When he arrives, his angel isn’t there. Instead, lines carve the sand, and seashells dot the floor in patterns. It’s beautiful, but he doesn’t understand. But then he sees the jellyfish directing their starlight points north.

Harry looks back, deciphering it.

A message. Left by his angel, written into the fabric of the sky. _Come find me._


End file.
